Prior art dentures such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,796 have been successfully produced and fitted to patients and have been very satisfactory but have included an intermediate soft deflectable layer of material between a hard U-shaped base structure and a hard liner; such soft deflectable layers have, in some instances, required a substantial amount of time to cure and become as hard as the original hard U-shaped base structure to which the assembly of teeth is affixed.